To be Kira, or Not to be Kira That is the Question
by sanbi221
Summary: On my way home from school I find a black notebook. With this I have the power to follow in Kira's footsteps and change the world. The question is: do I want to? Rated T to be safe.
To Be Kira or Not to be Kira. That is the Question.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

It's been several years after the death of Kira. Criminals have stopped dying via heart attacks and life has gone back to normal. As I was on my way back from school when I saw a black notebook on the ground. Curious, I pick it up and look at it.

"Death Note?" I ask myself. I look around to see if anybody dropped it but their wasn't. I shrugged and decided to bring it home. Once I'm there, I go into my room, lock the door, and open it up.

"How to use: The human who's name is written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Ooookaaaay. Someone has way to much time on their hands," I say out loud. I then look at the inside of the back cover to see if there's more to it, and there is.

"How to use: This note shall become property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner i.e. the god of death. The human who uses this note can go to neither heaven or hell. Seriously what is up with people today?" I ask myself. I was just about to close it when I froze.

"Wait a minute...," I say and then flip back to the inside of the front cover. "If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack. Didn't Kira kill criminals via heart attacks? Is this what he used to kill people?"

I close the notebook and start to think about what this could mean. There is a 99% chance that this is simply the work of some Kira supporter at school, and a 1% of being real. If on the off chance that it was real then that meant he could pick up where Kira left off. He wouldn't tell anyone if they asked, but although he didn't support Kira openly, he did consider putting out a few criminals names on one of the websites that were devoted to Kira. However, he figured Kira would get to them eventually, and didn't need my help. But those were terrorists, the scum of the Earth, and anyone would agree they deserved it, even the L supporters would. But _all_ of the criminals? That's another matter.

Although some did deserve it, not all of them do. They have families, people who love them, and some of them might be innocent. Does a thief deserve death? No. As long as no one was killed or seriously hurt, perhaps part of their life, but not death. And what if someone killed someone but it was in self-defense. They might have gone to jail for murder but do they deserve being killed for protecting themselves? No way.

Of course some could argue that it's for the greater good, and that Kira brought crime down by 70%, so I would be doing the world a service. If they don't regret the crime or if their wasn't special circumstances, then they deserve death was most likely Kira's opinion, but not mine. There's a reason why we have a justice system, and although it might not be perfect, it's to be expected since it's made by people who aren't perfect. That's why I'm going to law school in the first place. To make sure the guilty go to jail, and the innocent are free. Although I might not succeed every time, I hope I can at least make a difference. Putting morals aside, should I decide to become the Third Kira, there are two other problems that come with using it. The first is L.

Now Kira managed to avoid detection by L for over three years. L has the entire worlds police force at his/her command. That means Kira must have been smart. Extremely smart. Which I'm not. I got average grades in school, I wouldn't stand a chance against L, unless I had an adviser who could match his/her intelligence. I don't know anyone like that and it's not like I can go on Facebook and ask someone if they'd like to be my adviser. I can imagine it now: Attention. I have the power to kill people the same way Kira did. Would anybody like to be my advisor so I can avoid detection from L. Please leave a comment, and your contact information, so I can get in touch with you. I'd also have to make sure they aren't working for L, or decide to steal the Death Note for themselves. Of course, this is if the Death Note actually works, and isn't just a fake.

The second problem is what it could do to me psychologically. Killing someone changes a person. I'd like to consider myself a good person but if I became the Third Kira, well, who knows what I'd be like. At one time Kira might have been a good person, but once Kira started killing criminals, I highly doubt he/she stayed that way. At any rate, I need to study for a test. I'll deal with this later.

A week later...

For the past week the Death Note has constantly been on my mind. I decided I wouldn't use it but kept it anyways. Maybe someone would come looking for it and I'd give it back to them. Sometimes, I feel like trying it out, but I always stop myself. After all killing someone isn't like killing someone in a video game. There's no respawn or save points in real life. Even though it probably didn't work, It was 7 PM and I was just about to start watching TV, when I saw something that definitely wasn't from this world. I yelled out and backed away from whatever that thing is.

"Wh-what are you," I point at him, my hand shaking slightly.

"I'm a Shinigami," it informed me.

"A Shinigami. Have you take my soul?" I ask, and gulp. I really don't want to die.

"What is that some human superstition? No, I came to you, because you're the one who picked up my Death Note," the Shinigami said.

"Wait. The Death Note is yours? So I guess you want it back then?" I say and pick the Death Note off my desk. I was about to give it to him when the Shinigami shook his head.

"Nope it's yours. Once you picked it up it became yours to use as you see fit."

Now that I knew the Shinigami wasn't going to kill me, I relaxed somewhat."Does it really kill people through heart attacks?"

"You mean you haven't used it? The last human who used a Death Note killed over a hundred people within the first week."

"So it's power is real. This must be what Kira used to kill all the criminals," I mutter to myself. I look back at the Shinigami. "No, I haven't used it, and I don't plan on it, since killing people is frowned upon with the humans. Besides there are several problems that come with using this."

"Like what?" the Shinigami asks. I tell him of L, the morality of using it, and what it could do to me psychologically. The Shinigami is silent for a moment.

"Well, I'd be able to give you advice on how to use the notebook, but that's all I'd do. I wouldn't be on your side or L's. As for L and your morals, well, you'd have to figure out a way to deal with those without me. But the one called Kira planned on being a god of the world and making it a place free of crime. Wouldn't you want that?"

"A god? I'm no god. All humans die and eventually I will as well. If there's a constant that no one can escape it's death and taxes. As for a world free of crime? Of course I'd want that. But it won't happen. Although the Death Note can put the fear of God into the world I wouldn't want peace to come at that price. If I was to kill all the criminals I would have to kill millions of people in order to do so. That's unacceptable.

"There is no such thing as a perfect world. As long as there are winners there will always be losers. It's one of the facts of this world. Sure I could bring peace to this world, but how many would have to die in order to bring it about? Peace should be achieved with people working together, not through fear, or tyranny. That's why I won't kill a single person with this book. Plus, I want to go to Heaven, and using the notebook prevents me from doing that. So yeah. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Alright but know that I'll have to erase all memories of the Death Note from your mind," the Shinigami warned me.

"That's fine," I say and the Shinigami holds out his hand. He also looks... disappointed. After a moment he disappeared with the Death Note, and erased my memories. It looks like the world is safe from Kira... for now.

The End.

A/N: People write fan fics on how they would use it, but really, after seeing what it did to Light, I would like to think that most people would burn that notebook, or give it back to the Shinigami instead of using it, after they knew it was real. At least I would anyway.


End file.
